


Honor

by romanticalgirl



Series: I Do [2]
Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Honor

"Thanks, Mark." Doug placed the sheet on the counter, tapping the side of the bell, the muted sound echoing his words. "I'll be back later for the details, but this should be a good start."

"Anything to help out." The man behind the desk initialed the folder in of him, slipped the paper Doug had been looking at inside, and turned it to face Doug. "She's all yours. I'll see you next week." 

"Mostly likely." 

"Thank goodness." 

"Why's that?" 

"Huge convention this week. Which is bad enough by itself. But multiplies when it's a convention of bed and breakfast owners scrutinizing every single thing you do or say or don't." He sighed. "So I should get back to work." 

"They flip you any shit, just direct them my way. I'll flash the badge a little." 

"Oh, and scare them into thinking there's a need for a police presence? Thanks, but no thanks." Mark shook his head. "See you Monday." 

"Right." Doug slid the folder into a manila envelope and clipped it shut, noting the time and his initials on the outside. Finished, he turned around and started walking, not paying attention to where he was going until he tripped on an overnight case and ended up face down on the floor. Pulling himself into a sitting position, he glared at the worn luggage. "Whom does this belong to?" 

"Me. I'm so sorry." 

"I could charge you with endangering an officer of the law." He glared at the woman as she bent down, pulling the offending bag out of his way. "Obstruction ofBessie?" 

"Obstruction of Bessie?" She smiled slowly, the hint of nervousness only visible if you hunted for it in her eyes. "That sounds like an independent film. Or a porno. Either way, out of my league, Deputy Witter." 

"Detective." 

"Detective Witter." She nodded her appreciation. "Congratulations. When did that happen?" 

"About a year ago." Realizing he was still on the floor, Doug accepted the hand she offered and got to his feet. "You look great." 

"I am. Great, that is. You too. Looking." She shook her head. "I'm not making any sense, whatsoever. I'm just so surprised to see you, to run into you here. I mean, we were thinking about looking you up, but this is" 

"Where's Bodie?" 

"His conference already started." She switched her case to her other hand then set it down on the floor next to her other luggage. "It's sort of two conferences really. Did I mention I'm here for a conference?" She blushed and shook her head. "We're here for a conference." 

"Two of them, actually?" 

She laughed. "One's administrative. Bodie's attending the culinary one. His started a few minutes ago, so I'm here checking in." She looked at the line in front of her. "Which it's now almost my turn to do, so I have to" she nodded toward the desk. 

"I'll stick around until you're done." 

"Great." She looked down at her luggage then at Doug. 

"Don't worry. I'll keep them from killing anyone." 

"Thanks." 

He watched her walk away, shaking his head. It had been almost two years since he'd seen her, two years since the wedding, since he'd been home. Her pale blue dress looked stunning against her tanned skin, the loose material clinging to her svelte curves. His fingers curled around the envelope in his hand as she leaned on the counter, her legs spread slightly so that the material fell between them, showing off her ass. 

A slow smile and he looked away, waiting for her to return. When she did, he picked up the largest suitcase. "Where to?" 

"Just up to the desk. They're going to deliver them to the room for me, since I have a workshop in about fifteen minutes." She led the way, taking her receipt from the concierge. "I hate that I have to run. I never asked about Allyson or anything." 

"She's good. We're good. We should have dinner." 

"That'd be nice." Bessie watched as the bellhop started loading her bags onto a cart then gestured toward the body of the hotel. "I have to go." 

"I'll walk with you." Doug fell in step with her. "We should, you know." 

"Should?" Bessie's forehead wrinkled slightly then smoothed. "Oh. Dinner. Yes. Dinner." She dug a schedule out of her purse and skimmed it. "How about tonight? Are you free tonight?" 

"Yeah, I think so." Doug started to say something more when his beeper went off. "I have to" he indicated the main doors of the hotel. "What's your room number? I'll call." 

"3820." 

"Okay. I'll call." He started for the doors at a slow jog, stopping as he reached them. He turned around and waved at her. Bessie started, forcing her mind away from the way his suit fit him and waved back, turning at last and hurrying toward the conference room at the end of the hall. 

~**~

Doug leaned against one of the pillars that framed the elevators, resting his head against the smooth, antique gold colored surface. He shifted from foot to foot, his heart speeding each time the doors whooshed open, slowing only as the cars emptied, none of them carrying Bessie and Bodie. 

He ran his hand through his hair distractedly, glancing down at the watch on his free hand. They were due for their reservations in ten minutes, which was more than enough time to walk across the hall, so long as she showed up within the next nine and a half. He laughed softly at himself and turned his attention back to the doors. 

Bessie smiled at him from just a few feet away. His gaze raked over her and he felt his breath catch. She looked amazing, her hair curled loosely around her face, pooling at her shoulders and brushing over the spaghetti straps that held her dress. He followed the thin line down to the show of cleavage, over the blood red fabric to the softly flared skirt. Her legs seemed to go on forever in sheer black stockings, her feet trapped in three-inch heels. 

"Am I late?" 

"No." He shook his head, focusing on forming words as she came toward him. "Not at all." 

She turned slightly and glanced at the restaurant. "Is that where we're going?" 

Doug's eyes swept down her bare back, and he barely managed to bite back the moan that threatened to escape at the interruption of fabric over the soft curve of her ass. "Yeah." 

"I hope I'm not overdressed." She glanced back at him, allowing herself to look him over as well. His charcoal suit fit him perfectly, the jacket smoothed over his broad chest and shoulders like a second skin. His shirt was pristine white, a perfect background to his charcoal tie, speckled with blue flecks that matched the color of his eyes. 

Her gaze wandered down to his slacks, edging back up to the bottom of his jacket and the subtle shift of material as he watched her watch him. A crimson blush flooded her skin and she forced her eyes back up to his. 

"You look incredible." 

"You do, too." They stared at one another, neither quite sure of what to do, what steps to take. Finally, Bessie cleared her throat. "Where's Allyson?" 

"Something came up with one of the committees that she's on. The chairperson came down with something and Ally offered to step in and host a fundraiser. It's important; otherwise, she would have been here. She was disappointed that she couldn't come." He looked past her; unsure he could meet her eyes. "I was going to call, but by then the reservations had been made and she suggested that I still come, since otherwise I'd just be eating at home aloneI hope it's all right?" 

"Of course." Bessie nodded and swallowed. 

"What about Bodie?" Doug felt a sharp pang as he realized he hadn't given him a single thought since he'd seen Bessie in front of him. 

"His conference was running late. He called and told me he was going to have dinner with some folks who were interested in his work with our B&B and with Leery's Fresh Fish. They have a restaurant here in town or something. He told me to go ahead and meet with you." 

Doug nodded and swallowed. "Just the two of us then." 

"Do you think it's a good idea?" 

"We're just having dinner, Bess." He gestured to the restaurant. "Come on. I'm starved, aren't you?" 

"Yeah." She smiled and took the lead, catching her breath as the heat of his hand hovered over the small of her back, never quite touching her. 

Doug smiled at the maitre d. "Witter. Table for four. Only there's just two of us now." 

"No problem, Mr. Witter. Right this way." 

They followed him to a secluded table at the back of the restaurant, out of the way of the kitchen and most of the traffic. Bessie hesitated at the dark corner, the suffusion of candlelight bathing it in atmosphere, heightened by the romantic music filtered through the sound system. 

Doug glanced at her and she smiled, moving to sit in the chair he held out for her. He helped ease her up to the table then moved to the seat across from her. They barely glanced at the menus as they watched each other, slightly cautious. Finally, Doug shook his head. "This is ridiculous." 

"What is?" 

"This. Between us." He sighed. "We've known each other for years, Bessie. It makes no sense that we're feeling uncomfortable with each other." His eyes spoke otherwise as he looked at her, the blue depths making it clear that he hadn't forgotten the feel of her, the taste of her. 

"You're right." She nodded. "We're old friends." She looked down at her menu. "Old friends who haven't seen each other in over two years, so we have lots to talk about." 

He turned his eyes to the menu as well, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth. "Exactly." 

~**~

Doug watched Bessie watch the dessert cart as it rolled by. Reaching over, he tapped the back of her hand softly to get her attention. "You want dessert?" 

"I shouldn't." 

"Why not?" 

"I'm stuffed. But" 

"But?" 

"I want something sweet." She glanced at the selections then at him. "Share it with me?" 

"You're not going to get some sort of weird girlie dessert are you?" 

"I promise the dessert will be suitably manly." She laughed softly as he signaled the waiter over to their table. Bessie ordered something chocolate and decadent then Doug caught the waiter's attention and suggested something quietly. Raising an eyebrow, Bessie waited until he was gone before clearing her throat. "What was that?" 

"I think, if I'd wanted you to know, I would have said it loud enough for you to hear." He winked and smiled. 

"They're not going to sing some hideous song to me, are they? It's not my birthday." 

"I know, there's another month before the hideous song." He was silent then coughed softly. "Just a surprise to go with the chocolate behemoth or whatever it was that you ordered." 

The waiter returned a few minutes later, setting the dessert in front of Bessie. She stared at it with wide eyes as white and dark chocolate sauce slithered down the sides of the darkest, richest looking brownie she'd ever seen. Pools of rapidly melting ice cream framed the heart-shaped cake. "My goodness." 

"Good isn't the word for that, Madame." The waiter shook his head as he offered a bottle to Doug. Doug glanced at the label and nodded, allowing him to open it and pour. "Sinful, decadent, lustful, immoral. Those are much better adjectives." 

He finished pouring amber colored liquid into two slim flutes then placed one in front of each of them. He bowed slightly, settling the bottle in a bucket of ice before leaving them alone. Doug raised his glass. "To sinful, decadent, lustful and immoral chocolate." 

Bessie clinked her glass lightly against his, taking a sip without moving her eyes off of him as his hand, wrapped seductively around the glass, lifted to his lips. Setting her glass down, she speared a bite of the dessert and held it out to him. Doug let his gaze travel from the fork, down her bare arm until he reached her eyes, holding them as he leaned in. His tongue darted out and licked his lips before parting them and taking her offering into his mouth. 

Bessie pressed her lips together tightly to hold back the soft gasp that threatened. Doug pulled back and took a drink of his champagne, nearly draining the glass. He grabbed the bottle and poured more, topping off her glass as well. She selected a bite for herself and ate it, averting her eyes from his. 

"It's good, isn't it?" 

"What?" She looked up and watched him take a bite, his own fork laden with the rich, melting chocolate. "Yeah." Grabbing her glass, she let the crisp coolness of the champagne wash through her. "Rich." 

"It's one of those catch-22s. One bite is so rich and good you know you should stop, but it tastes so good, you can't help but want more." 

Bessie nodded and reached for another bite, her fork colliding with Doug's, the soft clink of silver sending a shiver up her spine. She moved her hand quickly, offering him a weak smile as they resumed eating, both careful to avoid the other for the rest of the meal. 

~**~

"Miss Potter?" The maitre d' approached their table and rested his hand lightly on the back of Bessie's chair. "I have a message for you from Mr. Bodie Wells?" 

"Oh, thank you." She took the slip of cream-colored paper and glanced at it. "Bodie went up to bed." She set the note on the table. "He didn't want me to worry." 

Doug glanced at his watch. "Or he was worried about you. I didn't realize how late it was." He turned his arm so she could see the silver face. "It's after one." 

"Do you need to call Allyson?" 

"No, she won't be home until two at least. Politicians like to stay up late and drink too much." He shrugged. "But you've got a conference tomorrow, so I should get you up to your room." He signaled for the waiter and handed him his credit card. "Let me take care of this and I'll walk you up." 

"I'm perfectly capable of getting to my room just fine, Doug. There's an express elevator even, so I won't have the confusion of getting off on the wrong floor. It doesn't stop until it hits the 38th floor." 

He didn't say anything as he signed the bill, then stood and helped her out of her chair. His hand rested just beneath her elbow as he guided her out of the restaurant toward the elevators, reaching them before speaking again. "I'm walking you to your room, Bessie." Doug insisted, punching the up button on the silver panel next to the elevator. "It's late, you're tipsy" 

"I'm not tipsy." She raised an eyebrow in admonition. "And I don't need an escort up 38 flights." 

"Maybe not, but I thought I might like to say hello to Bodie." He raised his own eyebrow, giving her a knowing smile. "If that's all right with you?" 

The bell dinged and the doors slid open. Bessie walked into the lavish car and shrugged. "I suppose." 

"Oh, thanks so much." Doug followed her in, standing opposite her, his own reflection blurred in the silvered mirrors that lined the elevator. The doors closed behind them and the car shifted slightly as it began moving, the soft whirring of the machinery the only sound in the small room. 

The ding announced the first floor and, as if it were the starting bell in a boxing match, both Bessie and Doug pushed off the walls behind them, meeting in the center of the car. His lips found hers, his tongue pushing between them and tasting the heat of her mouth. Her hands held his waist, tugging his shirt free of his slacks, finding his smooth skin. 

Doug groaned into her mouth as she sucked on his tongue, walking toward her, moving them backwards until they were pressed up against the wall, his hand leaving her supple flesh to slap at the control panel until he found the emergency stop button. He pushed it, supporting Bessie as the car ground to a halt, suspended in air. 

He slid one of his legs between both of hers, using the rail that lined the car to support her as his hands went to her legs, smoothing along them and pushing her dress up, over her thighs to her waist. They grazed over stockings, hooked to black, lacy garters that stood out starkly against her tanned skin. Bessie's fingers worked the buttons of his shirt, unfastening them, tugging his tie out of the way as she opened the fabric and pushed it away from his chest. 

Doug's hands ran along the bottom of her thighs, tracing the garters up to her ass, curving over the naked flesh. He moaned against her skin as he realized she wasn't wearing panties, allowing his fingers to skim over wet, swollen flesh. Bessie gasped and groaned, begging him to touch her. She ran her hands down his chest and found his belt, tugging at it until she managed to loosen it, her fingers pushing leather aside frantically until she found his zipper and slid it down. 

Doug lent a hand, undoing his slacks and pushing them over his hips, tugging his boxers with them. Bessie gasped as she felt his cock brush against her sensitive skin, pressing into her. Her legs wrapped around him as his hand guided his shaft inside her, thrusting upward as the elevator's emergency system kicked in, the siren raging around them. 

Doug slapped at the emergency button, turning it off and pushing deeper up inside Bessie as the car started moving, his fingers digging into her ass as he guided her over him. Her heels dug into his legs as he pushed up, deep and hard, thrusting into her, his eyes closed as he buried his face against her shoulder. 

Bessie cried out, her head thrown back against the mirror as she gulped air, sucking in shallow breaths as she came around him. He continued thrusting, the slim strap of her dress caught between his teeth as he pushed up, stilling as he lost control, burying his orgasm inside her. 

They pulled apart quickly, not looking at each other as they dressed and adjusted, staring in the antique mirroring. Bessie pulled her dress down, adjusting the fabric, smoothing out the wrinkled material. He fixed his collar and buttoned his shirt, tucking it in to his slacks and refastening them, straightening his tie just as the car slowed to a stop. 

The door opened and they smiled at the crowd gathered there. One of the hotel managers escorted them out of the car. "Are you all right?" 

"Fine." Bessie nodded, inhaling sharply. Doug's hand settled into the small of her back. "We're fine." 

"The car just froze," Doug informed him. We hit the emergency button but nothing happened other than the alarm. But then it started moving again and we're," he laughed nervously, "obviously a little shaken up." 

"Of course, sir. Our apologies. I'll have it taken care of right away." He nodded to two of the workmen standing beside him. "Is there anything else we can do for you?" 

"No, thank you." Doug shook his head. "I'm just going to walk my friend to her room and then I'll be heading out. Do you need anything, Bess?" 

"No." She mimicked his motion and started moving down the hall. "Thank you." They walked around him, Doug removing his hand as they headed toward her room. Bessie stopped in front of her door and looked at him. "Bodie's probably asleep." 

"That's what his message said." 

She leaned forward, stopping herself before she gave into the temptation to kiss him. "Goodnight, Doug." 

"Night, Bess." 

~**~

Allyson climbed out of the car and hugged both Bessie and Bodie. "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to be here last night." She smiled at Bodie. "Although I understand I have you to thank for keeping me from being the only person missing the reunion. 

"Well, I like to think that I was generously allowing two old friends to catch up without having to explain all the in-jokes." 

"Ah, is that what you call standing me up?" Doug slid his arm around Allyson. "So where are we headed tonight?" 

"Well," Bessie pulled a paper from her purse. "According to the program, it's a dinner and dancing club." She handed the sheet to Doug. "I have directions." 

"Great. Let's go." He opened the back door then the passenger one before moving back to the driver's side. He listened to the conversation, saying very little as he drove, occasionally catching Bessie's eyes in the rearview mirror. 

~**~

"So, is it okay with you if I steal Allyson away?" Bodie asked Doug as the band started. 

"Of course. Just be careful you make it back in one piece." 

"You're a funny guy, Doug." Allyson leaned over and kissed him softly. "Try not to bore Bessie." 

He waited until they made it to the dance floor before sliding his hand beneath the table and grabbing Bessie's wrist, stilling her hand on his thigh. "What are you doing to me, Bess?" he groaned softly. 

"Touching you," she breathed in response. "Do you want me to stop?" Her hand moved as his grip loosened, sliding it up to his erection, her palm pressing firmly against the material that covered it. "Because I could stop." 

His thigh tightened as his body moved against her. "You need to stop, Bessie." He caught her hand, swallowing hard. "Now." 

She nodded and eased her hand away. Lifting her champagne glass, she licked her lips and took a small sip then licked her lips again as she met his eyes. "I've been wet since I got on the elevator tonight" 

"Bessie," he gasped the word and shook his head. Shoving his chair back, he got to his feet, trying to ignore her eyes on him as she touched his upper thigh. His body jerked and he stepped away, turning and leaving the room. 

~**~

Doug closed his eyes and leaned back against the door of the stall, fighting for breath. His cock ached, had ached since they'd sat down and Bessie's hand had touched him, stroking and caressing him through his slacks. 

Pushing away, he pulled his jacket off and hung it on the hook, feeling a shiver run through him as the cool, scented air hit his body, sweaty with denial. His hands fumbled at his waist, unfastening his belt, his fly, shoving the material down his legs and wrapping his hand around his cock. 

The skin was electric with heat, burning and pulsing to the touch. He could see Bessie behind his eyes, the low-cut of her gown offering a tantalizing glimpse of her breasts, the tightness of her nipples. He'd wanted to slide one of the thin straps off her shoulder and take her breast into his hand then his mouth, his lips on her nipple, sucking on it until her fingers were buried in his hair and she was begging him. 

"Doug." 

He groaned and fell back against the door, sucking in air as his cock tightened in reaction and protest. "What are you doing, Bessie?" 

"Let me in, Doug." 

He shook his head as he fumbled behind him for the latch, standing up straight as it clicked open. She moved in behind him and locked it again, the soft sound shivering through his body. Her dress was silky and slinky as she brushed by him, moving in front of him. He watched her lift it carefully and sit down in front of him, the rustle of material revealing her thigh high stockings that gleamed blackly against her skin. 

"What are you do" his question was cut off as she leaned into him, her hand wrapping around the base of his cock as she slid the sleek head past her lips. He groaned and braced his hands against the walls as her mouth moved over him, his fingers itching to find her hair, curl into the chestnut locks that framed her face. 

Bessie's mouth slid along his length, focusing on the smooth head as her hands moved around, squeezing the tight flesh of his ass. Doug gasped and groaned, the thick sound echoing off the bathroom walls, his body jerking forward as he came. 

Pulling away slowly, Bessie got to her feet and watched Doug as he fixed his boxers with trembling hands. As soon as he was dressed, she moved into him and kissed him, the taste of him warm on her lips. He pulled away, grabbing his jacket as he unlocked them from the small room. He waited until she was gone to half-collapse against the sink, staring at himself in the mirror with unseeing eyes. 

~**~

Allyson leaned back against Doug's chest, watching Bessie and Bodie on the dance floor. "Bodie wants us to meet up with them again tomorrow." Glancing back over her shoulder, she smiled. "Want to?" 

"Sure." He stroked her arm, kissing her forehead. "You're not busy?" 

"Nope. My calendar is clear." She laughed softly. "Of course, the doesn't mean much of anything really." 

"No." He kissed her again, smiling as she sighed and settled into him. "It doesn't." 

She bristled slightly. "You knew when you married me that it would be like this." 

"And you knew when you married me I was going to have late nights and nights I didn't come home at all." He spoke softly, the sounds whispering past her ear. "And you also knew that I had a slightly sarcastic sense of humor." 

She moved away from him, giving him half of a smile from the safety of her chair. Bessie and Bodie walked up and Allyson got to her feet. "Bodie? Would you take me for another trip around the dance floor?" 

"You don't mind, Doug?" 

He shook his head, his blue eyes unreadable. "Not at all." 

Bessie sank down next to Doug, leaning back slightly in her seat. She touched his shoulder, watching as he shrugged it off. "Fight?" 

"Misunderstanding." 

"Bodie was flirting with me out on the dance floor." 

She took a sip of her drink as Doug turned in his chair. Leaning forward, he slid his hand along the back of her chair, brushing her bare neck. "Could he taste me on your lips?" 

Bessie's tongue darted out as she shook her head, her drink poised above her lips again. "I didn't ask." 

"Did he touch you?" His hand brushed the side of her breast, his eyes on her nipples as they hardened. His hand slipped lower, finding her nylon covered knee. "Did he slide his hands between your legs and ask you why you're so hot?" His hand moved up, over the lacy top of the thigh high to the wet material of her panties. His fingers pushed the fabric aside and found her clit, slick with moisture. "Why you're so wet?" 

Her drink shook in her hand as his finger circled the hard nub. She set it back on the table, grasping the edge of it until her knuckles turned white. Doug smiled, his voice low as he moved his finger down, thrusting it inside her. She shuddered around him as another finger joined the first. 

"How much did you want me to fuck you in the bathroom, Bessie?" 

She moaned softly, biting her lower lip to keep the sound between them. "Doug" 

His fingers pushed harder, deeper, his thumb focusing on her clit as he blew a soft breath across her heated skin, sending tendrils of hair dancing in rhythm with her nerves. Her breath hitched as the muscles of her body clenched around him. One of her hands moved from the edge of the table, her nails sinking into Doug's jacket as the tension building inside her slowly uncoiled in a liquid rush. 

The song ended in the distance and Doug pulled back, watching as Allyson and Bodie approached the table. Bessie was fighting for air, trying to regulate her breathing as they rejoined them. 

"Have fun?" 

"Bodie's a better dancer than you," Allyson admitted, offering Doug an apologetic smile. "But that's not hard." 

"No. Not really." 

"Bess?" Bodie raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "Are you all right? You're looking a little flushed." 

"I'm" She shook her head as they all looked at her, the back of Doug's hand brushing against her glass and sending it toppling, the cool wave of champagne staining the tablecloth before landing in her lap. 

"Oh, shit." Doug grabbed a napkin and started mopping at the mess as Bodie did the same. "I'm so sorry, Bessie." 

She looked up at him as Bodie's napkin dabbed at the ruined silk of her dress, gratitude in her eyes. "It's fine. An accident." She stopped Bodie's hand and shook her head. "But I think I'd better call it a night." 

~**~

"You're sure you don't mind?" Bodie glanced at Bessie then at Doug. "I could cancel." 

"No. Go ahead." Bessie waved him to the door. "Go to your tasting event. Doug and I will watch a movie or something." 

"Doug?" 

"It's fine. Besides, it's not as if you're the first to ditch us this evening." He held the door open for Bodie. "Go." 

Bodie nodded and walked back over to the bed, kissing Bessie softly. "Get some rest, okay?" 

"I'm sure I'll be asleep before you get home. Now go, or you'll be late." 

Doug closed the door behind him and leaned against it, watching as Bessie sighed and leaned back against her pillows. "So, where's Allyson tonight?" 

"Fundraiser for her father." He shrugged, the sound of his shoulders on the wood the only one in the room. "Same as always." 

"And you don't go?" 

"I don't vote for her father." Doug watched her with hungry eyes as she moved to the edge of the bed. "Are you really not feeling well, Bessie?" 

"I'm feeling edgy and scared. I'm hungry and guilty." She got off the bed and moved over to stand in front of him. "Last night he brought me up here and made love to me, Doug. The first timeback in Capeside, it was like we were finishing something. But thisthis feels like we're starting something. And I'm not sure that I want to do that. Or if it's too late and it's done." 

"What do you say we order dinner? Get room service. Talk. You tell me what's going on in your life. The real story this time and I'll tell you about mine. And then, when that's done, I'll kiss you. Or you'll kiss me. And everything else will happen or it won't." He brushed her hair back from her face, kissing her softly. Her lips parted and suddenly it wasn't so soft anymore but it ended and they pulled apart, drifting to the small table and the room service menu rather than the bed. 

~**~

"After you left, things were good." Bessie pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. "Maybe it was the sense of closure or maybe it was just that I felt at peace afterwards. But then the season started again and it was busy and he wasn't around and the restaurant was doing well, and he was gone nights again. Long nights. All night. And I started wondering." 

"Did you talk to him? Ask him?" 

"I went to the restaurant one night. It was the regatta so everyone was out and I didn't feel bad leaving the place alone. We have someone who stays until midnight from time to time, so she was there and I went out. For a walk, originally." She shrugged and stared at her toes. "I ended up at the restaurant. They were busy. Everyone was rushing around and shouting and crashing. It was crazy. Hectic." 

"Where was Bodie?" 

"In Gale's office." She sighed and shook her head. "My momshe used to love those old songs from the fifties, you know? There was one she listened to before she died, while my dad was cheating on her. All about this guy who goes to see his girlfriend and all he sees is her shadow and she's making out with this other guy." 

"Silhouettes on the Shade." 

"I don't know really what they were doing. If they were fucking or kissing or something in between. But I know it wasn't casual and it wasn't new. Maybe it was renewed. But it wasn't new." She grabbed her fork and poked at the remaining food on her tray, spearing a broccoli floret. "I thought about leaving. But I didn't. I didn't have anywhere to go." 

"Things seem to beokay now." 

"Yeah. They do. They are." She shrugged. "I got pregnant. One night he came home late. Probably about two hours before we were supposed to wake up to prepare for all the guests. I didn't care. I was tired and I was lonely and I was hurting. So I fucked him. I waited until he was lying there then I straddled him and fucked him." Her voice was bitter, sad. "I was four months along when I miscarried. Ever since then" 

"I'm sorry, Bess." 

"Don't be. It was a shitty reason to have a child." She shook her head. "Anyway, since then, we've been fine. Great. He's attentive and loving and the sex is great." 

"But?" 

"But there are still late nights. And there are still phone calls that leave me wondering. And there will be. For the rest of my life." 

Doug leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. "Allyson hates that I'm a cop. She wants me to quit the force." He shook his head. "Doesn't matter that I was a cop when she met me." 

"Is she afraid?" 

"I suppose. I think it just isn't prestigious enough for her. She wants someone who can hold his own at her father's functions without looking like some small town idiot." Doug rubbed his eyes then sat up, reaching for his wineglass. "Two years ago we were idyllic." 

"Two years ago you made love to me while you were on your honeymoon." Bessie reminded him softly. 

"I thought I was letting something go. You. Us. Capeside? I thought it was closure, just like you did." 

"But then I showed up?" 

"You showed up while I was questioning everything I said goodbye to." He moved over to the bed and sat beside her, reclining against the pillows. "SometimesI just wonder if I look good, good enough to stand beside her, and that's why she chose me, you know?" 

"You do look good," Bessie offered softly, taking his hand. 

"She's at a function or fundraiser every night practically. Ones that I'm not invited to, since my political and socio-economic views differ widely from the status quo. The one that made her a very rich woman." He turned the hand that held his over and traced her palm with his fingertip. "Did I ever tell you I had to sign a pre-nup?" 

"You were happy on your honeymoon." 

"Do you think that was why I spent my nights out on the dock with you?" He chuckled softly, his fingers still moving over her palm, sending shivers along her spine. "About a week ago, her father offered her controlling interest in two of his companies. He also threw in a million dollars just to sweeten the deal." 

"The deal?" 

"Divorce me. Give me a token settlement and find someone more respectable." He sighed and released her hand, getting off the bed and moving to the window, staring down at the street below. "I was walking down the hall toward the bedroom we were staying in for the weekend and I heard their voices. Listened to him offer her all of that." 

"She obviously said no." Bessie tilted her head, questioningly. "She's still with you." 

"She asked him to give her time to think about it." 

"Oh, Doug" 

"He gave her a month." He glanced over his shoulder, his smile sad. "That night, she and I made love." Shrugging, he found his glass of wine and took a long drink. "Both of us trying to prove something. Or disprove something. And, since then, except for last night, every night she's been somewhere I wasn't." 

Bessie got off the bed and moved up behind him, sliding her arms around his stomach, resting her head against his back. "We're quite a pair, aren't we?" 

"We are." He placed his hands over hers, enjoying the heat of them. Her breath spread along his back, her hair tickled the nape of his neck. "I love you, Bess." 

"I love you, too." She nodded imperceptibly as he turned, still held in her arms. She looked up at him, into the liquid blue of his eyes. His body was hard against hers, hers soft on his. He cupped her breasts lightly, massaging them in a gentle caress. "Doug" 

"I just want to touch you, Bessie." He shook his head to halt her feeble protest. "Just touch you. Just a little." 

She nodded and leaned into him, finding his lips with her own. Her tongue tasted his, chasing it inside his mouth as he lifted her, leaning back against the windowsill for support as she rested against him. Her hands moved from his stomach to his back, tracing muscle and sinew, feeling flesh through the thin material of his shirt. 

Doug moaned softly, taking control of the kiss, his tongue capturing hers, sucking on the pink flesh. He let his hands trail down her sides to her ass, cupping it, holding her as her breasts crushed against his chest, nipples hard against him. 

The phone rang and they broke apart, faces flushed, bodies flushed. Bessie stumbled back to the bed, her hand to her swollen lips as she picked up the receiver. "Yes?" She looked up at Doug. "Yes. I'll send him down." She hung up the phone and nodded toward the door. "It's your friend Nick downstairs. Said the information you needed came through." 

Doug nodded. "I should go." 

"You should." She swallowed hard, swallowed tears. "We're leaving the day after tomorrow. I won't see you again." 

He smiled at her, tenderly pushing her hand away, touching her lips lightly himself. "Goodnight, Bessie." 

She walked him to the door, closed it behind him. "Goodbye, Doug." 

~**~

"Doug?" 

He looked up at the other officer standing in his doorway. "Yeah?" 

"There's someone here to see you. Says it's important and she'll only talk to you. I put her in interrogation room 4." 

"Great. I'll be right there." He finished up what he was working on then closed the file and stood up, leaving his small office and weaving through desks toward the back of the precinct. The door to the room was closed and he slipped into the adjoining room, stopping when he saw her, her arms wrapped around her body, her eyes flicking nervously toward the two-way mirror. 

He tapped on the door before opening it, smiling at her as he walked inside. "Hey, Bess." 

"Hi." 

He shut the door behind him, moving over to stand closer. She shifted and moved away, keeping some distance between them. 

Looking around, she nodded toward the glass. "Is there anyone watching?" 

"Not unless you've committed a crime." He half-smiled at her look. "Ours isn't really prosecutable." 

She walked the perimeter of the room as Doug leaned against the table. "I'm supposed to be at a conference on upgrades and remodels." 

"But you're not." 

"No." She blew out her breath. "I thought last night was it." 

"But it wasn't." 

"It was. It is. I justit's not because of the situation with Bodie. It'sthat's part of it. But it's not all of it." She stopped by the door, a few feet away from him. "I wanted you, needed you to know that." 

"I know that, Bessie." 

She nodded, reaching out for the door to the room. "Good. I needed you to know that. I'm going to go now." She nodded again and twisted the knob. "I'm going." 

He nodded and stood, taking the few steps to close the distance between them. "You're going." 

Her breath caught as he stopped right in front of her. Her hand lifted, touching his chest then sliding her hand up to the pulse at the base of his throat. She shook her head. "Don't." 

His hand tangled in her hair, threading the silky tresses through his fingers. His breath warmed her lips, parting them. "Don't what?" 

Bessie closed her eyes, leaning into his hand. "That." She turned her head, kissing his wrist. "Don't do that." 

"I'll stop," he assured her, his hand gently cupping the back of her neck as he lowered his lips to hers. Bessie's hands grasped at his shirt, clenching for purchase in the sleek, blue fabric. 

Doug pulled away, his lips parted as she clung to him, her tongue darting out to capture another taste. He framed her face with both hands, kissing her again, softly this time. "You need to go." 

"I do." 

Another kiss, just as soft. "I love you." 

She nodded, tears standing in her eyes, clinging to damp lashes. 

Doug released her, his body still too close, still hungry for her. "Have a safe trip home, Bessie." He stepped back, catching her hand as they pulled apart. She opened the door and stood in the shaft of light, looking back at him. He smiled. "Go back to Capeside, Bessie." 

"I" She shook her head. "I had a nice time in Boston." 

Doug smiled again and squeezed her hand, watching her until she was gone.


End file.
